fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Bracelets: Beyond
Battle of Bracelets: Beyond'' (also name-coded as BoB:B or BoB 3Bis) is the new title of the franchise Battle of Bracelets. It is the result of the remake of Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death but with features of the newest games and changes in the whole story, as its predecessor Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend. This game will be released at the end of 2015. The last information that Project Eternity has provided is that this game will be created for Fusion Eternity and Element Alpha. The game will use the Battle of Bracelets Store again to sell future additional content, amiibo (from the Battle of Bracelets and Super Smash Bros. collection) and new game modes that will be eventually announced by Project Eternity. New Features *There will be new amiibo. These amiibo will be useful for many modes that are still unknown. *Each character will have a class. They can be ''swordfighter, archer, lancer, paladin, mage, incendiary ''and more... Changes with Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death *amiibo appear and they will be used in several modes (they have been used since Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend. *The titles of the Death Bracelets are different. ''more coming soon... Modes *'Book of Souls (Story Mode)' *'Book of Siblings (Story Mode)' *'Battle Versus' *'Resistance' more coming soon... Story Book of Souls TBA Characters Playable Characters more coming soon... amiibo Battle of Bracelets Collection The amiibo figurines of Battle of Bracelets are back in this game. Most of amiibo that have already been released will be useful on this game. The functions of amiibo on this game will be eventually explained. Here you can see the list of amiibo that can be used on this game: *'Aingeru' *'Ainhoa' *'Pablo' *'Drake' *'Inferna' *'Elena' *'Bruno' *'Alange' *'Garone' *'Minos' *'Rhadamanthys' *'Pandora' *'Bella' *'Xavier' Super Smash Bros. Collection Super Smash Bros. amiibo will be used also on this game. Right now, only some figurines have been announced to have a role. However, this role has not been announced yet. The available amiibo are: *'Link' *'Zelda' *'Sheik' *'Ganondorf' *'Pit' *'Palutena' *'Dark Pit' *'Marth' *'Robin' *'Lucina' *'Ike' *'Shulk' Trivia *The meaning of the title is "beyond life and death". This meaning is explained as "an adventure in which life arrives to the land of death and death aspires to control the land of life". *This is the first game in which the Story Mode is not called as it. *On this game, some details about some past wars will be explained. Right now, it is unknown the connection of the past wars with the story. *Hades and Pandora have been announced to have a second appearance. *Beasts will be absent on this game. Gallery HadesBis.png|Hades RetroHades.png|Hades' second appearance RetroPandora.png|Pandora HadesSon.png|Yssir Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Remakes Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Games with Achievements Category:Games with Sequels Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Element Alpha Games Category:Fusion Eternity Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:2015